Harry Potter y el libro sagrado - Libro 7
by La LoKiTa De La BoCa
Summary: Bueno, les agradezco a todos los q me escribieron los reviews. Yo no quiero hacerme la mala, ni nada por el estilo, pero les aviso a todos q este es el último mes de la historia. NO creo q la continúe, aunq tal vez sí. Díganle chau!!
1. Un sueño extraño

Nota: Espero q les guste mi giratiempo. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como algunas ideas (el amor entre Harry y Cho, por ej.). Van a tener q imaginar una parte de lo q pasó en los libros 5 y 6. Gracias, Hermione es una genia.  
  
  
Eran las vacaciones de verano, y Harry Potter estaba desayunando junto a su padrino y Arabella Figg, la esposa de Sirius.   
- Sirius, ¿puede venir Cho este fin de semana? Dale, que después en Hogwarts no la voy a ver, porque ya terminó la secundaria.- Preguntó   
Harry, que se estaba sirviendo unas tostadas y, como vago que estaba por la adolescencia, estaba tirando la mitad de la mermelada  
para las tostadas arriba de la mesa.  
- Ah... Harry, ¿no puedes estar dos días sin verla?- Le contestó Sirius. Miró el desastre que hacía Harry - Sos lo peor que   
vi en mi vida, vas a dejar la mesa roja de la cantidad de mermeladas, dulces, y cosas que tirás en el desayuno.  
- Dejalo, querido. -Dijo Arabella limpiando la mesa - ¿Harry, querés que se quede en el cuarto al lado del tuyo?  
- Bueno... sí. Se supone que no la quiero al lado de ustedes, ¿no? Va a seguir su ejemplo y tratar de que seamos una pareja   
tan cursi como ustedes dos.  
- Si querés que venga, con más respeto, ¡eh! -Bromeó Sirius. Arabella se rió del comentario, pero dijo:  
- Bueno, mandale una lechuza y preguntale si viene, que después la pasamos a buscar.  
- Me parece que soy bastante grandecito como para poder ir solo a buscarla. -Dijo Harry con la mirada que les ponía siempre  
cuando lo trataban como a un nene. La verdad es que ya estaba bastante grande, estaba alto y había sacado músculo ejercitando  
con Sirius, que cuando apareció Peter Pettigrew (Gracias a su actual esposa) y quedó libre, aprovechó para "reconstruirse"   
y poder conquistar a Arabella (la hija de la señora que vivía cerca de Harry) de vuelta (ya habían sido novios).  
Harry y Cho habían empezado a salir en el quinto curso, cuando en un baile Harry le confesó lo que sentía. Por suerte,  
le salió todo bien. Luego de habérselo dicho, ella le dijo que también lo amaba, y, al lado del lago, se unieron en un beso.   
- Listo -contestó Harry- Le voy a mandar a Hedwig ahora mismo -Tan feliz y apurado estaba, (recordando que hubiera sido de   
él si se hubiera quedado con los Dursley, que casi les agarra un infarto cuando Harry llegó con Sirius para avisarles que   
se iba a vivir con él.) que cuando se levantó, tiró la silla y la tostada, al fin cubierta de mermelada, haciendo más lío en   
la mesa. Al llegar a su cuarto, se sentó en el escritorio, y agarró un par de pergaminos y una pluma. Desde que vivía con   
Sirius, todo lo que sea sobre la magia había mejorado, en especial su cuarto. Ahora lo tenía bien dispuesto, con todas las   
cosas necesarias en el mundo mágico. Incluso tenía una chimenea con un tarrito de polvos flú arriba de ésta. Tenía todas   
las paredes recubiertas de posters sobre equipos de quidditch, grupos de rock magos, fotos mágicas de él con Sirius y   
Arabella, con Ron, Hermione, Cho, Víctor Krum, y todos sus amigos del colegio.  
Al mirar una de las fotos pensó que también podría mandarle una carta a Ron y Hermione que probablemente estarían juntos   
en la casa de Ron. A Harry no le molestaba, ya que se habían visto cuando él los invitó a pasar una semana en su casa, y,   
además, la pareja quería estar sola, al igual que Harry y Cho.  
Su carta era así:  
  
  
Querida Cho:  
¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Te extraño, ¿vos no? En realidad te mandaba esta carta para decirte si querías venir   
a casa este fin de semana. Te voy a extrañar mucho en Hogwarts ahora que no vas a estar, así que quiero verte antes de tener   
que ir. ¿Qué te parece la idea? Avisame si venís que te paso a buscar. Te puedo mostrar unas de esas películas muggles en   
un cine, que es donde las pasan, ¿Venís? Espero que sí..  
Te ama,   
Harry.  
PD: Mandale un saludo a tus viejos y decile que te vamos a cuidar bien, ja, ja.  
  
  
Al terminarla la ató a la pata de Hedwig y la soltó. En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta:  
- Pasa -dijo Harry.  
- Perdón, pero quería preguntarte si venías a jugar un partido de quidditch en el jardín.- Era Sirius.  
- Luego voy, quiero escribir otra carta. ¡Ah! ¿Me prestás tu lechuza?  
- Bueno, está bien. Cuando quieras, bajá, que Ara y yo vamos a estar haciendo unos informes en el comedor.  
- OK. Gracias y ¡Chau! -Contestó Harry, cerrándole la puerta.  
  
Luego de mandar las cartas, bajó a jugar al quidditch (habían hecho un hechizo para poder jugar sin que los muggles los   
vieran) y estuvo haciendo unos cálculos para Aritmacia, ya que, gracias a Hermione, Ron y él se habían anotado.  
Después de cenar, ya muy cansado, subió a su cuarto y se acostó a leer. Al rato se quedó dormido en un sueño intranquilo.   
Tenía visiones que no eran muy definidas. Veía manchas doradas y verdes, junto con ojos rojos que lo miraban desde las   
profundidades de algo. También escuchaba, muy bajo, casi sin hablar unos silbidos en pársel, que no entendía.   
Pero de repente, algo frío mojó sus pies. Se levantó sobresaltado y descubrió que estaba metido hasta las rodillas en   
la pileta de la parte trasera.   
  



	2. Recuerdos

Después de días sin poder entrar, pongo el segundo capítulo. Por favor, dejen reviews!  
En este capítulo y los siguientes, vamos a contar lo que pasó en el quinto y sexto libro. Esto no estaría escrito en el libro   
verdadero, pero al saltear dos libros, debo relatar lo que pasó. Así que, cuando termine de contar eso, sigo con el libro.   
Si se quisiera hacer el libro en serio, suprimimos esos capítulos, así que no la tomen como parte del libro, es una explicación  
para que puedan seguir la historia. Gracias.   
  
- ¡Harry! ¡Harry!- Era Sirius, que estaba junto Arabella en la puerta trasera. Como pensaban que estaba dormido, evidentemente   
sonámbulo, no querían despertarlo.  
- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Harry, saliendo de la pileta y entrando a la casa. Tenía los labios morados y estaba temblando.  
- Eso deberías contestarlo vos- le dijo Arabella- ¿Qué hacías en la pileta a las tres de la mañana?  
- No tengo idea... de lo único que me acuerdo es de ese sueño extraño, y despertar en la pileta.- le contestó confuso Harry.  
- Bueno, vení, abrigate, tomá algo caliente y hablamos.- Dijo Sirius, haciéndolo pasar e a la cocina. Se fue un rato, y volvió   
con una toalla, un par de chinelas y un abrigo para Harry. Arabella le estaba haciendo un chocolate caliente, Sirius, encendió   
la chimenea del living, y lo hizo sentar en uno de los sillones.  
- Bueno, contanos de que trataba en sueño- Dijo Arabella, llevando una bandeja con una taza de chocolate caliente.   
- Era... era muy confuso- Harry se relajó al sentir el calor del chocolate. Se acomodó en el sillón- Era un remolino de ideas...  
veía manchones verdes y dorados... unos ojos rojos que me miraban, y... y... unas palabras en pársel que no llegaba a   
escuchar.- Terminó, causando la sorpresa de su padrino.  
- Es muy raro, Harry. ¿Pársel? ¿Ojos rojos? -Sirius lo miró como examinándolo.- Y encima despertás en la pileta...  
- No tengo idea de cómo fue eso, sólo sé que me desperté al sentir el frío del agua. -Interrumpió Harry.  
- ¿Vos estás bien, no? -Le preguntó Arabella. Harry asintió -Bueno, en todo caso te conviene dormir. No creo que haya sido   
nada grave, sólo una pesadilla acompañada de sonambulismo. Propongo que te vayas a dormir.  
-Bueno, pero primero quiero darme un baño caliente.  
Harry subió y la pareja entró en la cocina. En realidad, él no creía que pueda dormirse, pero quería averiguar porqué   
cuando Ara dijo eso, había lanzado una mirada inquietante a Sirius. Así que abrió la ducha para que pensaran que se estaba   
bañando y bajó las escaleras sigilosamente. Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina a escuchar,  
- Sirius... ¿tú qué crees que puede haber pasado? ¿Crees que pudiera estar relacionado con...? -No pudo terminar la frase.  
- No lo sé... algunos mortífagos siguen sueltos. Aunque no puede haber sido bajo el hechizo imperius porque Harry lo   
resiste -Le contestó Sirius.   
En ese momento Arabella lo vio:  
- ¡Harry! ¿Qué hacés acá? -Harry no sabía que decir. Sirus y Arabella lo miraban sorprendidos, cuando él, nervioso entró en   
la cocina.  
- No... es que... que... me estaba por meter a la ducha y me pareció ver que venía Hedwig, entonces vine por la carta. -Dijo,   
causando miradas de desconfianza en la pareja.   
- No.. Hedwig no vino, Harry. -Sirius lo miró con una cara extraña, como si estuviera analizando cuanto llegó a escuchar.   
Harry salió corriendo de la habitación, cerró la ducha y se acostó a pensar.  
No puede haber sido él... el año pasado lo reducimos Pensó, acordándose del enfrentamiento del año anterior con Voldermont.   
Empezaron los recuerdos...   
  
Después de que el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos renació, todo el mundo mago era un conflicto. El ministerio   
trataba de ocultarlo todo, pero nadie podía parar ese pánico que se iba extendiendo en todas las familias. Empezaron a   
aparecer marcas tenebrosas arriba de casas, toda la masacre se repetía. Parecía que nunca hubiera ocurrido el incidente de   
Harry.  
Por suerte, aunque él no lo sabía, Harry estaba protegido en la casa de Los Dursley, por un potente hechizo y por la   
auror hija de Ojo loco Moody, que vivía a dos cuadras. Esa auror, se llamaba Arabella Figg.   
Con la edad de Sirius, Arabella vivía con su madre y llevaba su apellido, ya que sus padres eran divorciados. Por pedido   
de Dumblendore, siempre en el verano, protegía la casa de esos extraños vecinos. No tenía idea porqué, ya que nunca se   
acercaba a esa casa (no sabía quienes la habitaban) y sus superiores no le decían nada. Hasta que el 31 de julio (cuando   
Harry cumplía 15) se enteró.  
Un anónimo le decía que vigilara muy bien esa casa, o algo andaría mal. Toda temerosa, ella se acercó y tocó el timbre.   
Si ella, por alguna razón, lograba entrar, la casa estaría protegida totalmente.   
-¡¡Ve a abrir, mocoso mal educado!!- se sintó   
que le gritaban a alguien desde adentro. En ese momento abrieron la puerta. La persona que estaba del otro lado hizo que   
Arabella se sorprendiera. Flaco y un poco bajo, con grandes ojos verdes, anteojos de montura redonda, pelo negro azabache   
despeinado y una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente, Harry Potter la miraba con cara de aburrido.  
-¿Si? ¿Qué desea?- preguntó, con toda naturalidad. Arabella se quedó muda, haciendo que el muchacho la mirara con cara   
inquietante.   
-¡¿Harry?!- fue lo que logró decir antes de caer desmayada.  
  
  



	3. La carta de Dumblendore

"- ¿Señora... señora, está usted bien?- Dijo Harry al ver que despertaba.   
Arabella se levantó de repente:   
- ¿Qué? -Dijo, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba recostada en un sillón verde oscuro, que estaba cerca de un chimenea llena de   
fotografías de un chico muy gordo. Miró hacia la ventana y recordó lo que había pasado. Observo a Harry con cariño.   
- ¿Está mejor? Puedo remojarle otra vez el paño, si desea.- dijo, señalando el pañuelo azul a rayas que Arabella tenía en la   
frente.   
- No, gracias, estoy bien.- fue lo único que ella pudo articular.   
- ¿En serio? Me asusté cuando se cayó allá afuera...  
- ¿¡Qué pasa acá!?- Preguntó Tío Vernon, entrando en el living.  
- Es que le señora se desmayó, afuera, y entré para ver que le pasaba.  
- ¡Ah! Mucho gusto, soy Vernon Dursley, director de una empresa de taladros -dijo agrandándose.   
- Igualmente, yo soy Arabella Figg, una auror.   
- ¿Qué es eso? -le preguntó, comenzándose a enfadar, Vernon. Harry la miró asustado. Cómo Arabella no sabía que contestar,   
siguió las indicaciones por medio de gestos que le hacía el muchacho.  
- E-es... una especie de policía en Escocia. -Contestó, diciendo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. -Vine... a visitar a mi   
madre, Loise Fig., que vive acá cerca.  
- Si.. la Sra. Fig., mándele saludos de mi parte. Ahora... no quiero ser descortés, pero en este momento están por venir unos   
importantes empresarios y, si usted ya está bien, le pediría que se ausente. -Arabella lo miró enojada, pero se levantó, le   
hizo una seña a Harry y se fue. Luego de salir, rodeó la casa y se sentó en la vereda de enfrente a esperar.   
Cinco minutos después, Harry salió por la misma puerta y se fue a encontrar con ella.  
- ¡Harry! Estás enorme... todo un adolescente. No tenía idea que vivías ahí...  
- Espere un momento. ¿Usted es la famosa Arabella Figg del grupo de Sirius, Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher?  
A Arabella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar el nombre de Sirius. -Mira Harry...  
  
Así se conocieron los dos. Desde ahí estuvieron muy unidos, siempre Arabella se contaba anécdotas de sus padres y cosas de   
él de pequeño. Ese año, Harry, junto con Ron, Hermione y Arabella, logró atrapar a Peter Pettigrew. Muchos mortífagos murieron,   
y otros nuevos se unieron. Los dementores se habían asociado con Voldermont, pero por suerte los gigantes no. Gracias a un   
enfrentamiento a través de un instrumento llamado lopolizador, pudieron sacarle a Voldermont el poder (que había adquirido al   
mes de renacer) de hacer magia sin varita.   
Al año siguiente Voldermont empezó a atacar en Hogwarts a quien Harry tenía afecto del alumnado. Cayeron un montón: Ginny,   
Fred, George, todo el equipo de quidditch, Cho, todos los de su curso en Gryffindor, Ron, Hermione y un grupo más. Los atacaba   
a través de unos arquefroictidos, unos seres que atacaban mientras que dormían. Los dejaba en estada de shock, y no se podía   
hacer nada hasta que contuvieran a quien manejaba a los bichos. Lo peor era, que no sólo dañaba a Harry por quedarse solo,   
si no que también revelaba por quien tenía afecto. Nadie sabía que Cho Chang podía caer, y de esa forma se dieron cuenta de   
que Harry sentía algo por ella (el noviazgo de ellos era secreto).   
Esta pesadilla continuó hasta que, por medio de un maleficio en el cual participó Dumblendore, pudieron contener todo el   
espíritu y la magia de Voldermont en una esfera de cristal. El cuerpo quedó vacío y la esfera cuidada a más no poder en   
Hogwarts."   
  
Los mortífagos no tienen tanto poder... pero... Siguió pensando Harry pero... los dementores sí terminó asustado.   
Le mandaría una carta a Dumblendore, decidió, cuando sintió una ruido en el piso inferior. Bajó a investigar y vio la   
lechuza de Arabella. No la usé yo para mandar algo pensó, y decidió dejar la carta arriba de la mesada, así cuando se   
levantaran la verían. Estaba por depositarla cuando, sorprendido, le pareció ver un sello de confidencial con la letra de   
Dumblendore. Mirando que no viniera nadie, la abrió, y logró leer:  
  
  
  
  
Arabella:  
Es muy extraño ese sueño que me contaste.¿ Harry está bien? Preguntale si sufre dolores de cicatriz, o si se   
siente extraño .Por aquí está todo normal, aunque he observado unas extrañas inscripciones en las paredes de la bóveda   
subterránea donde tenemos a Voldermont.   
Trata de usar el hechizo que ya conoces para proteger la casa. No sabemos que puede haber sido, pero podría   
repetirse con actos diferentes. Antes de ir a dormir, cierra todas las ventanas. De meterse en la pileta puede convertirse   
a saltar por el tejado, o hacer malabarismos con un cuchillo. Cuidalo mucho, no queremos que suceda nada.   
Sobre el Ministro de magia, me comentaron que será reemplazado por uno de tu grupo, Mundungus Fletcher. Por fin   
tendremos a alguien que actúe al mando.   
Avísame si pasa algo con Harry. Saludos,   
Albus Dumblendore  
  
  
  
Cuando terminó, Harry se enojó. No sabía bien por qué era, si por la carta, que no le habían contado nada, o por la   
frustración de que pasen esas cosas justamente en ese momento.  
Enojado y triste, si saber por qué, se asomó a la ventana y se quedó mudo. La marca tenebrosa estaba encima de la casa   
vecina.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Una letra del pasado

Amo q los hombres lloren. A algunos le parece de afeminado, pero a mi me gusta, así que tal vez halla de esas partes.  
  
  
- ¡¡¡SIRIUS!!! ¡¡¡ARABELLA!!! -Gritó, yendo a buscar la varita. Una cara somniolenta apareció por la puerta de una de las   
habitaciones.  
- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó un poco enfadado Sirius. Bostezó y se despabiló un poco. -¿Cómo vas a gritar de esa manera a esta   
hora?  
Harry salió de su cuarto completamente vestido y con la varita en su mano- Simplemente mira por la ventana -dijo, muy   
seguro.   
- ¡SIRIUS! -se sintió que gritaba muy asustada, adelantándose a su esposo, que corría la cortina para ver de qué se asustaban   
todos. El resplandor verde se reflejo en las caras de la pareja que miraban por la ventana como si se estuviera hundiendo el   
mundo. El temor se percibía desde lejos. Los muggles salían extrañados de las casas, mientras que los magos de las zonas se   
acercaban con la varitas. Se escuchaban los vehículos que el ministerio mandaba apresuradamente a lo lejos.   
- ¿Vienen o no? -preguntó Harry desde abajo.   
- Esperá un segundo, ya bajamos. -le contestó Arabella, poniéndoselos jeans más cercanos, unos azules con ondas violetas.   
Sirius estaba terminando de vestirse, y agarrando la varita de la mesa de luz. Al bajar, vieron a Harry en la puerta con una   
expresión que claramente decía ¿¿pueden apurarse??.  
Llegaron a la vereda de enfrente, en donde magos del ministerio bajaba de los vehículos. Arabella y Sirius se abrieron   
paso.   
- ¡Déjenme pasar, soy un auror! -gritó Arabella a el grupo de magos que rodeaba la casa.  
- ¡Arabella! -dijo Fletcher, que estaba dirigiendo a los magos que revisaban la casa.- No esperaba encontrarte aquí.  
- Vivo allí enfrente. -le contestó, señalando la casa pintada de azul verdoso. -¿No sabes que pasó?  
- Este... -en ese momento llegó Sirius.  
- Hola Mundungus. ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó.  
Harry se acercó, aunque se quedó a unos metros de distancia, donde claramente se podía escuchar lo que decían.  
- Todavía no sabemos. Están registrando la casa, aunque lo más misterioso fue que no sabemos quién nos dio el soplo. Estábamos   
trabajando en el ministerio cuando de pronto entró una gran lechuza tropical que llevaba una carta con la información de lo   
que había pasado. ¡Ah! La tengo aquí. -Y les mostró una carta con una letra hacia la derecha.   
Harry se acercó un poco. Al ver la carta, vio unas imágenes fugaces que lo marearon. Sintió como un vago recuerdo inundaba   
su mente, aunque no se veía bien. De alguna forma, esa letra le traía alguna imagen del pasado. Confundido, se alejó de la   
carta como espantado. Fueran los recuerdos que fueran, le trajeron un sentimiento de tristeza. No sólo porque no podía   
reconocerlos, sino también porque la situación del recuerdo se producía en un aura triste.  
- Harry, ¿qué pasa? -Arabella se acercó y lo tomó del brazo. Notó que estaba sudando un sudor frío y que casi temblaba.- ¿te   
duele la cicatriz? ¿pasa algo?  
- N-no... no es eso... Ara, si no te molesta me gustaría ir a casa... -cerró los ojos. Estaba muy mareado, y cada movimiento   
lo hacía lentamente, porque le costaba mover los músculos. Era como si el mundo se hubiera paralizado, lo único que veía era   
la cara de Arabella.  
- ¿Te sientes bien? Me parece que no... ve, Sirius y yo vamos más tarde.  
- Gra-gracias -tartamudeó. Su voz sonó lejana. Hizo un esfuerzo para moverse, y, sin saber cómo, de repente estaba entrando   
a su casa.   
Era una casa grande, con dos pisos y un altillo. El living y el comedor eran del estilo moderno, con sillones celestes,   
que combinaban con las cortinas y con el decorado de las sillas. El empapelado de las paredes era celeste y beige. Tenía   
retratos y cuadros mágicos, que estaba hechizados para congelarse ante la presencia de un muggle, así como todos los objetos   
raros se volvían invisibles. La cocina era grande, con una mesa para uso diario. La paredes de cerámica eran blancas, y las   
baldosas de linóleo del suelo hacían un lindo contraste en lila. Estaba muy bien equipada, y era lo suficientemente grande   
como para tener un enorme mesada con infinitos armarios (hechizados para que entren más cosas) y un mármol reluciente. Al   
jardín se accedía mediante unas puertas de vidrio ubicadas en el fondo del comedor. Las escaleras estaban en la sala, que   
además accedían a el baño inferior y al estudio de Sirius y Arabella.   
En la planta superior, había tres habitaciones, la de la pareja, la de Harry y una para invitados. Al altillo se entraba   
mediante una trampa enfrente al baño.   
Harry subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Se tiró en la cama, y le entraron ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué? se   
preguntó. ¿Por qué llorar por una carta? Que me pasa.... Sin darse cuenta, brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados. La   
angustia lo oprimió, aunque no supiera por qué.   
Después de un rato, se levantó y se fue a lavar la cara, que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Sintió ruidos en la planta   
baja. Pensó que eran su padrino y la esposa, así que cerró la puerta para que no lo vieran.  
- Harry... -dijo Arabella, tocando la puerta.- ¿Estás bien?  
- Sí, sí, está todo bien. -le contestó, con la voz ronca de llorar. Aclaró la voz y dijo- No sé lo que me pasó ahí afuera,   
pero no fue nada importante.- Mintió, esperando que Arabella se fuera a acostar para poder salir.   
-Bueno... cualquier cosa avisanos. Me voy a dormir, mañana nos vamos temprano, así que te vas a quedar solo.  
Al ver que la muchacha se iba, Harry salió, y se acostó. Por suerte pudo conciliar el sueño rápidamente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se despertó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la oreja izquierda. Cuando se despabiló, se dio cuenta de   
que Hedwig lo había despertado picoteándole la oreja.   
-¡Para ya! -le gritó, dolorido. Hedwig se ofendió y se paró en el escritorio. -Perdona, es que me estabas lastimando.  
Se levantó y vistió en 5 minutos, ansioso por leer la carta que su lechuza había traído.  
La carta era de Cho y decía:  
  
Harry:  
Yo también te extraño. Sí, mis viejos me dejaron ir, ¿vienes mañana u hoy a la tarde?. Cuanto antes mejor.  
He oído hablar de esos "cines" pero nunca visité ninguno. Mi hermano dice que están buenos, que uno va para observar   
una pantalla en donde aparecen imágenes como en un cuadro, sólo que me emocionantes, ¿es cierto?  
Leí en El Profeta Diario que apareció la marca tenebrosa en una casa vecina a la tuya, ¿qué pasó en realidad? En el   
diario no dijeron mucho, y supongo que vos sabrás con todo detalle ya que vivís con dos aurores.   
Al final no me contaste que te pareció el regalo que te hice, es útil, ¿no?  
Bueno, espero que me contestes rápido, ya que no aguanto las ganas de verte.  
Te ama,  
Cho.   
  
  
  
Al terminar de leerla la guardó en uno de sus cajones y empezó a escribir en un pergamino nuevo:  
  
Bueno, te paso a buscar hoy. ¿Te parece quedarte toda la semana? Podemos divertirnos mucho...  
Si, los cines no son tan divertidos como algunas cosas mágicas, pero están buenos. Lo de la marca tenebrosa te lo cuento   
cuando vengas, no quiero hablar de eso por carta.   
Voy hoy a las 15:00. Esperame, y... ¡no obstruyas la chimenea!  
Besos, Harry.  
  
  
  
Ató la carta a Hedwig y bajó a desayunar. Se dio cuenta que todavía seguía perturbado por lo de la noche anterior, y que   
necesitaba contarlo. El problema es que no sabía a quién. Cualquiera que escuche el relato, se iba a preocupar demasiado, y   
no era precisamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.   
Luego de poner los platos en el fregadero, se sentó en uno de los sillones a leer un libro que se había comprado hace poco.  
Era un libro de historia egipcia. Harry disfrutaba mucho leyendo eso, porque le encantaban los misterios de los antiguos   
magos de Egipto. Muy concentrado, lo escucho el timbre hasta que sonó por tercera vez. Intrigado, abrió la puerta y se encontró   
con un gordo muchacho llamado Dudley Dursley.   



	5. El encuentro en el MInisterio

Por fin tengo unos reviews más (gracias Fleur, minaro: quería hacer algo distinto), así q, (soy buena, eh!) les pongo el   
cap. 5. Este capítulo, no sé porq no me gustó para nada. Lo escribí por el personaje q aparece... así q es un poco corto.   
Eso sí, para q vean lo generosa q soy, aunq no me dejen un review ni para decir "?" les voy a poner el próximo capítulo,   
con las pistas puestas.   
  
  
  
Sirius y Arabella llegaron al ministerio a eso de las 7 de la mañana. Se encontraron con todo su grupo, y iniciaron una   
sesión para hablar sobre lo que había pasado. Toda la gente empleada del ministerio estaba bastante nerviosa, pero ellos,   
los mejores aurores de la década, estaban tranquilos esperando a Mundungus.  
Arabella no se podía sacar de la cabeza la expresión de Harry cuando vio la carta que los había llevado hacia la marca   
tenebrosa. Esa cara, mitad miedo mitad... ¿qué? Ella por más que se esforzaba todo lo que podía, no lograba descifrar ese   
sentimiento.  
- Ara... ¿estás ahí? -Sirius la sacó de su ensueño.   
- ¿Qué? Ah... No, no pasa nada es que... -En ese momento un barullo recorrió la habitación.  
Mundungus había llegado y se sentó en la cabezera de una larga mesa rectangular de madera oscura, en donde todos estaban   
sentados.  
Luego de una charla muy cansadora, en donde todos quedaron más confundidos que antes (eso significa que no aclararon nada)   
Arabella y Sirius se retiraron a la confitería para aprovechar la pausa y desayunar.   
Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa de plástico negra, toda manchada de café. Enseguida pareció una bruja vestida con un   
jardinero rojo y una camisa a rayas con el logo del lugar, "El descanso de brujos", y limpió toda la mesa, para después tomar   
su pedido.  
Una vez que recibieron su café y sus bollos, de muy buen aspecto, empezaron a hablar.  
- Con el lío que hubo no vamos a poder solucionar nada. -Comentó Sirius.  
- Estoy muy cansada, y no se puede debatir de esa forma, tenés razón. -le contestó su esposa, reprimiendo un bostezo.- Esperame   
un segundo, tengo que ir al baño.  
Arabella se levantó y entró en un cuarto pequeño. Se ubicó junto a un grifo y se lavó la cara. Se observó en el espejo,   
viendo un rostro preocupado. Unas pequeñas arrugas se le habían formado en su frente y tenía ojeras. Sin embargo, sus grandes   
ojos celestes parecían atentos a cualquier detalle. Antes de salir, se retocó en maquillaje y se peinó el largo pelo colorado   
oscuro, con tono castaño. Ese color le gustaba mucho, iba bien con su cara.  
- ¿Te pasa algo? -le preguntó Sirius cuando ella volvió.  
- No sé... me siento preocupada por Harry. -al haber dicho esto, su esposo puso cara de sorpresa.- Ya sé que te preguntarás   
por qué, pero me pareció muy extraño cómo se comportó anoche. Tenía un expresión...  
- Ara, no te preocupes, debió estar asustado. Después del sueño del otro día. La marca tenebrosa en la casa de enfrente...  
- Esto es diferente Sirius. Cuando se durmió yo lo observé y parecía que había estado llorando.  
- Humm.. Eso sí que es raro. Deberíamos tratar de hacerlo hablar.  
Arabella lo miró con expresión de entendida. Desde que terminó Hogwarts no había podido decidirse, así que estudió dos   
carreras, auror y psicóloga de magos. Porque, aunque muchos magos no lo creían, la mente de los muggles era menos complicada   
que la de ellos.  
- Sirius, no se lo puede obligar, en ese caso se sentiría rodeado y menos que menos va a querer contarlo. Además debe tener   
algún tipo de vergüenza para no decirnos que lloró.  
- ¡Ah! Perdoname, Freud. -Le contestó Sirius a la vez que se reía.  
- Estás tan perdido en el mundo de los grandes como Adán en el día de las madres.  
Y continuaron riendo los dos, hasta que sonó una voz que decía: -Todos los llamados anteriormente deberán presentarse de   
vuelta en el salón de juntas, repito, todos...  
- Se acabó su charla, graciosos. -dijo una voz remotamente conocida por detrás de ellos.  
- ¡Remus! -dijo Sirius levantándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo. Al separarse, Lupin volvió a abrazarse, pero esta vez con   
Arabella.  
- Un año... que récord. -dijo Lupin, acordándose de todas las cartas q se habían mandado, aunque no se habían visto.- Llegué   
un poco tarde, ¿no? ¿De qué me perdí?  
- ¡Oh! Nada importante... no se ha decidido nada. Ahora vamos a volver a reunirnos para ver que hacemos. -Respondió Sirius,   
caminando hacia la sala de reuniones.  
Cuando salieron de la reunión, todos estaba un poco más contentos que antes. Habían decidido que responderían con una   
carta a través de la lechuza, y en caso de que sea de algún correo, le pusieron un hechizo para que los empleados no   
pudieran abrirla.  
Al salir del caluroso edificio del ministerio, los tres amigo se sentaron en una confiteria a hablar.  
- Y Lupin... ¿qué tal tu vida en Hogwarts?  
- Bien, muy bien. Estoy preparando las clases de Artes Oscuras profundas, para aquellos que quieran ser aurores. Estoy   
seguro que Harry va a querer incluirse.   
- Oh, sí, claro... -dijo distraídamente Arabella, mirando a través de la gran ventana en edificio de enfrente, el Ministerio.   
Se quedó mirándolo unos minutos, hasta que muy sorprendida, reconociendo a la persona que había estado observando todo este   
tiempo, dijo:  
- Sirius... ¿esa no es Petunia Dursley, la tía de Harry?   
  
  
Una ayudita para el q se preguntó ¿esta loca se volvió más loca o está inventando palabras?  
Freud es el inventor del psicoanálisis.  
Adán en el día de las madres: dicho usado en Argentina para decir que está muy perdido.  
  
  
Dejen un review aunq sea para decir q este fanfict es una (m...) porquería. Les acepto cualquier cosa!  



End file.
